Sasori Hozuki
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Sasori 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' Valentine015 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 11 years of age. 'Date of Birth' 05/13/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 85lbs. 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Village Hidden in the Mist 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) ((Example: ''In summary Inkroe can be written as: cruel, calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, relentless and slightly sadistic in combat. His true personality is rarely glanced at by those who he lives amongst for his concern for privacy, secrecy and in order to keep his true intentions his own he is about as difficult to understand or gain perception of without heavy doses of saké and a lot of convincing, which both are rare as he drinks only on few days of the year. It is without his consent and without choice which he was assigned a team and for the most part he maintains a bare sliver of restraint when dealing with them, teaching them and watching their failures. Unlike some Jounin who might seek to treat lightly, with kindness and restraint their Genin students; Inkroe treats them brutally and without concern for their protest as he would rather have his students be worth the investment of his time then simply fade in combat once they graduate the Chuunin Exams. In his opinion to expose them to the brutality of the world, their enemies and the Shinobi who will eventually kill them, he removes the blindfolds from them and assures them that they know, that they will never fight someone exactly as strong as them, most opponents they fight will be able to overpower, out perform and kill them if they let their guard down. )) 'Behaviour' ''((Haven is a calm and quiet woman. Despite her husbands more outragious personality, she seems to compliment him in more ways than one. She is strong hearted and graceful, always wishing to help those who may need it. Though this is the perspective she releases to her loved ones around her, there is more to her than just an angelic demeanor. After all, the light cannot live without its darkness.)) 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) 'Ninja Class ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Superior Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Terrible Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Dark Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))